


Watching and Watching and Watching

by Purely_a_trashcan



Series: Learning the Ropes Series [14]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Flogging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: from an ask on tumblr.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Genji Shimada
Series: Learning the Ropes Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Watching and Watching and Watching

“Oh, baby. I want to be nice to you, make you feel good, but you keep pushing me,” Gabe murmured, dragging his nails down Genji’s back lightly. The smaller man was strung up on a St. Andrew’s cross, spread out wide while facing the cross in the middle of the floor at Talon. 

Gabe went to their play bag and pulled out a flogger and small remote, lime green and black. Gabe ran the tails of the flogger across Genji’s back, making the younger man shiver. His ass was already cherry red, darker marks from the bite of the cane crisscrossing the swell of his ass. A plug peeked out from between his cheeks, Gabe thumbing the remote to turn it on. 

Genji whined softly, hanging his head. “I know, baby. I know,” Gabe cooed stepping close to press his bare chest to Genji’s back. A color was exchanged in a few soft whispers, Gabe biting and sucking a hickey into the side of Genji’s neck when they finished. “I know you can take everything I want to give you. You’re not allowed to come until you do. I want to flog you until you cry, so that’s what we’re going to do.” Gabe pressed a kiss to the hickey he had just made. 

“Everyone’s watching. Be a good boy for me.” Gabe grabbed Genji’s ass, groping him roughly before stepping back and letting the flogger fly.


End file.
